


【Translation】Indulgence

by suirin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thank aronnaxs for the permission for translating this great fic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Translation】Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564388) by [aronnaxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/pseuds/aronnaxs). 



> I thank aronnaxs for the permission for translating this great fic!

一整天下来，头顶王冠的分量变得格外沉重。长袍使他窒息，顾问大臣单调的词语和斜体字的文书令他头昏脑涨。他无精打采，并且缺乏奢华的滋润，极其渴望逃离这些灰扑扑的房间，逃离乏味的策略和管理的邪恶包围。寝殿金黄的灯火，柔软芳香的气息以及身下床褥清凉的触感便成为驱使他继续下去的动力。作为处理政务的奖赏。

当他踏入自己的庇护之地以躲避更多折磨，随即长长的、缓缓的、深深的叹了口气。他合上房门，连同束缚的正装长袍一起将责任剥下肩头，抛诸脑后。衣物欣然地在脚边落成一堆，紧接着是靴子，还有丝绸亵裤。原打算也随手丢开的王冠，转念被郑重地摆到床头的小桌上。一个触手可及的地方。

他优雅地抻了个懒腰却依旧感到厌烦。他素来乐于响应赤裸出身体的自然感召，那常使感官焕然一新，身心愉悦，无拘无束。他发现自己终于重拾笑容。

这一天过得漫长又无趣，体内郁结的紧绷压力仍然蠢蠢欲动。无论他褪下多少件衣物，舒展多少次酸痛的后背，不下猛药总是消褪不了的。他清楚自己想要什么。想得浑身发烫。

由寝殿可以去往几间巨大的储藏室，用来存放他的华服美饰以及私人物品。这次他选择第一间，直直走向一个巨大箱匣。它藏匿于衣橱之间，避开了旁人的探寻和过于好奇的眼睛。匣子并没有钥匙，因为一旦他有所需要，那么一定是十万火急，没这个时间也没这个耐心四处翻找那无用的锁头。

匣中有他身体叫嚣渴望的东西。鲜艳红绸静静托放着极其有伤风化的收藏，满足他最最私密的欲望。年复一年，随着其他交换的货物，这笔为他量身定制却又见不得光的珍宝从邻国远道而来。除了他本人和制造者（全是挑选出的能工巧匠，有精灵，有人类，甚至有矮人），无人知晓它们的存在。比起一件满足床笫之欢的称心礼物，Thranduil更需要可靠的盟友。

阔别重逢的藏品令他轻颤不已。自从上次放纵已经过去很久很久，这大概也解释了为什么他会被绷得一触即发。哦维拉，他简直等不及选出一个送入身体。

它们都是精雕细琢，好几百年的旧交情了，有些甚至开始出现破损。而他最心爱的那个则得于不久以前（相较他的永生而言），来自一个距他领地几天路程的地方，被地牢里的矮人至今心心向往。艾雷博。矮人或许是个固执无礼的恶劣种族，但是哦，他们的雕刻工艺鲜有人能够比肩。Thranduil颤抖着拾起那根粗大的茎体，放在手心掂量着把玩丈量，不禁好奇这位巧匠是否就是自己杰作的原型。思及此，红晕爬上了他的双颊。

不过细节之处无疑不可能一一还原。比如这根物件侧面镶嵌了数颗五彩斑斓的美丽宝石，小小凸起使得贯穿的滋味愈发精妙。往常Thranduil还会认真欣赏这些炫目珠宝，眼下他只想舒缓渴望，让自己意乱情迷起来，无暇顾及责任的重压。

呯的一声合上匣子，他带着战利品折回寝殿，热切地躺到床上，尽情体味床褥惬意的柔软，再度伸展腰肢后舒服得哼了出来。哦维拉，感觉实在太棒了……

他迫不及待地分开双腿，伸手去拿气味香甜的油膏，心头很清楚自己必然造就了一幅不堪入目的画景。手指裹上了厚厚一层，他毫不犹豫地探入腿间逗弄臀缝，摸索自己紧致的入口，可这个角度着实别扭，手指只能拂过表面却不得其入。他感到万分沮丧，甚至比先前更加沮丧。

很快他调整过姿势，侧卧着蜷起一条腿使自己充分打开。诸神在上，他瑟瑟发抖暗想自己真的是个暴露狂。这个姿势可以向他已然发痛的勃发欲望施以甜蜜压迫而又不必移开双手，两条长腿抽搐夹紧，刚好将坚挺的肉块挤在双腿和床榻间摩擦。耳中脉动磅磅作响，想必那里早已充血红肿，成为他兴奋的铁证。

他记不得上次这般饥渴是什么时候的事了。诚然他花去大把时间处理政务，往往太过投入所以放弃了私人时间，但纵观以往，他的自制力应该再强大一些才对。说不定正是因为关在地牢的矮人，他们诱发了更深层次的焦躁，绷得他不得不寻求释放。

矮人马上从他脑中抹除。他开始用手指撩拨自己，滑腻的触感、蠕动的内里和翻转的手腕占据了全部感官。他溢出一声颤栗的叹息，双唇蒸腾出的热气捂在了枕头里，胸腹部随着肌肉的张弛起起落落。空出的手来到那处柔软肌肤打着小圈，并不曾切实触碰到阴茎，另一只则继续取悦自己，修长指头不停变换角度，向深处行进去抚弄内壁。

不一会儿他便能容纳第二根，穴口贪求地吞下了它。他试图克制，可只要一想到接下来要填满身体的东西就忍不住低低哀鸣了起来，驱使他加快动作。第三根手指也加入其中，朝两边开开合合，逐渐打开入口。维拉呀，被如此碰触的滋味实在太美妙了。腿间的欲望乞求得到关照，但他决定暂时不予以理会，除了深深插入身体，一步步接近体内能让他颤栗使他呻吟的敏感点，他分不出任何心思做任何事。

找到了。他大声哭喊出来。一只手紧紧攥住勃起留下刮痕和印子，可他顾不得那些，一遍遍摩挲过性器顶部，玩赏起自己甬道绞紧，两腿痉挛，贝齿咬入下唇的模样。任何人见到他现下这幅光景，只会当他是个下贱的荡货而非淡泊宁静的王。数个千年从眼前闪过，他感觉马上快要高潮了，而这不过才是些简单的抚弄而已。

等他感觉已经做好准备便不疾不徐地抽出手指，恢复仰卧的姿势分开大腿，仿佛是在为爱人献身。心底某处絮语着渴望，要他在床前竖起一面镜子，让他好好瞧瞧有人获准操他时对方眼中的自己。心不在焉揉捏大腿时他想，我对自己的美貌从不陌生。有多少人巴不得亲眼见证他这幅放荡模样。

滚烫的期待使他颤抖，他伸手取来那只珠光宝气的粗大茎体握在掌中。更厚的油膏涂满表面，方便它侵入，当他调整角度抵住翕动不止的穴口，首先尝到的冰凉滑腻令他呼吸急促到晕眩。他什么都不要了只想贪欢一响。他从来都是个自私的情人，自身的欲求永远摆在第一（不过他认为有幸操一个国王的快感对对方而言已然足够了），至于现在，他考虑的不过是近在眼前的灭顶狂喜。

一记响亮的抽气声伴着那东西的首次突入流窜而出。他清楚自己能吞下多大的东西，也记得自己多喜爱那滋味，可今晚他实在太紧。略有些疼痛但是物有所值，施加在精灵的躯体上它狎昵得不值一提。他坚定地分开腿根，多留些时间适应后才狠力推进，隆起的宝石表面碾过甬道，磨得他发狂哭泣，脚趾蜷缩起来踹过床单，为了吞下整条阳具拧动不停。

庆幸的是没多久他便习惯它的存在，毕竟这跟第一次差远了。他把茎体留在体内，花了些时间平复激烈的心跳，然后毫无廉耻地举高双膝进一步张开身体，继续他的征程。

第一下整根没入引得他张大嘴巴。那东西残忍拓开了他的甬道，去了他手指到不了的地方，维拉啊，这滋味何其美妙。阳具拖曳过敏感的内壁，他咬住下唇慢进慢出，打算迟些再满足自己。隆起的颗粒使得这次体验格外愉快，他发觉身体正随着拔出不住挣扎。他呻吟出声，哆嗦的比刚才还厉害。没错，矮人有本事拔光他最后一丝耐心，不过他们的雕刻技艺也……哦，他们确实做到了凭另一种本事叫他发狂。

他完全能够预见这个闲散的速度不会持续太久。只要低下头就能看到自己如何有节奏地收缩摇摆着臀部，勃起如何贴紧腹部弹跳，他加快推送茎体，瞬间涌起的满足感令他眉头攒紧。他今晚太饥渴了。他向来自傲床伴多久才能送他上高潮，如今却怀疑起自己的持久力是否能强过处子。

他高高地拱起腰肢，因为欢愉闭紧了双眼，抽出阳具只剩头部卡在里面，径直捅了回去。他啊啊大声叫嚷起来，夹着腿头向后仰抵住枕头。勃起伏在小腹上抽动不休，他忍不住要伸出手，急切地渴望撸动抚慰。但他止住动作，想挑战自己能不能光靠这条阳具而不套弄阴茎哪怕一下就高潮。碰触那里可以留到以后。

有所察觉之前，他已然筑起使神经发麻的韵律，进出抽插，连手腕都开始发酸。他浑身发抖，摆动身体向下迎合凶狠的贯穿，大腿绷紧的肌肉痉挛起来，蓬乱金发之下耳尖轻颤。他幻想着自己看起来该是怎样淫秽的模样，决心一定要装面镜子。好好看看自己吃下那东西的样子，看看自己被狠狠蹂躏的样子，看看自己被撕得支离破碎的样子，那该有多妙呀……

出乎意料的事发生了。他发觉自己咿呀低吟和床榻摇出的吱嘎声中夹缠上了旁的什么动静，不易察觉，可又真真切切，但无论好奇心再怎样旺盛他也停不下手，只略微放缓了动作。没错，他心想，寝殿绝对传出了其他响动，就在根根立柱与层层拱门之间。呼吸声。某人从藏身处发出喘息——粗重，急促……天呐，有人正窥伺他。

Thranduil不得而知究竟是哪个大胆狂徒胆敢窥探今上。不用质疑对方的性别，女人不会有那般低沉的嗓音。他知道自己应当马上住手，揪出那人狠狠惩罚他的僭越，可是呀可是，他急切的释放容不得半点耽搁。何况他若敢说自己没有因为多了位观众而性欲勃发，那必是在撒谎。

使小性儿地勾了勾嘴角，他决定要让那贼人大饱眼福。

他重新操弄起自己操得眼珠翻转，短暂的停顿后快感开始大发淫威，他张开嘴巴呻吟声一浪高过一浪，迅猛的撞击将使他明早后穴肿痛，待他爬上王座身体却还余韵不散百般回味。他张着腿朝更远的方向打开，确保自己的不速之客能将眼底一切尽览无余。宫殿一隅传来的微弱哀鸣让他得意极了，回应似的弓起后背，胡乱地左右摆着头。维拉在上，那人的眼神加剧了每记抽插的分量，假如不能尽快高潮他一定会晕过去。

正是接下来的那次贯穿，茎体戳中了深处那甘美的一点，使得感官过载，浑身一僵，黏稠的体液缓慢淌至小腹。他喘不过气，拼命地汲取呼吸。 又一次他找到那枚快乐的腺体，几乎在极致的欢愉中尖叫，体内每一簇肌肉无不绞紧颤抖。"哦诸神," 他呻吟。 "哦是的, 啊维拉——"

他不清楚茎头一下下捅入，被凸起的宝石挨个碾压刺激那里时自己都胡言乱语了些什么傻话，只知道软绵绵啜泣，被快感搅得神志昏聩，不断地揪扯床单。他实在收拢不住心神，节奏变得愈发狂乱，身体在床榻上磨蹭不停，屁股用力顶起落下，只为一次一次击中敏感点……

他竭力坚持久一些，却再也不能把持。高潮前夕的身体拧做一团，甬道淫荡地死死咬住最后一记猛力贯穿，他张口叫嚷着yes yes yes，浓稠精液一股一股打湿小腹和胸膛，有些甚至射到了下巴上。他拧动身体试图延长快感不准它结束，乃至寝殿从眼前向两边退去。

擂鼓般的心跳中他苏醒过来，纯粹的满足感浸润了全身。松懈地躺在床上，一时间他不知自己身在何处，深埋在体内的阳具唤醒了知觉，他轻叹着动手拔了出来。维拉啊，如此这般的喜乐安详……

他慢慢挪到床头，取来软布清理身体。他暗笑着环顾四周，想弄清自己这位踏夜而来的访客是否还在，又是否得偿所愿。“可还满意？”他打趣道，尽管嗓音嘶哑，经过先前那番哭嚷后无论如何也起不到恫吓效果。“下次大可肆意与我同欢，别客气。”

他并不指望也的确没有得到回应，自顾自笑吟吟地结束了清理。他钻进被子，滑入恬静梦乡时想起那位情难自持的观众，心头溢满了欢喜和得意。无可否认，他很难不去猜想这双贪婪的眼和粗重呼吸到底属于谁……

他答应自己，明天定要查个究竟。  
~~~  
第二天一早，矮人们凭空消失了，地牢再度空空如也。追捕查明他们沿着密林河一路逃往长湖镇，在那里Thranduil无从知晓矮人的命运。他冷酷地审问了自卫队，试图挖出所有有关囚犯行踪的细节，因此也一遍遍得到相同的保证，发誓自己已经尽全力追捕。然而多说无益，再多也无非是些嘟嘟囔囔谢罪的话，发誓要进行补救。

正当他回想卫兵们毫无成果的诘问，一个细节跳了出来。

根据某个同矮人首领近战过的精灵口述，Thorin Oakenshield老脸通红，似乎窥见到了什么他压根不该看，却分明享受到不敢承认的东西。

【END】


End file.
